date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Music
Date A Live musics consists of the opening themes and ending themes used in the Anime, movie, the first, second, and the third game of Date A Live. The musics also includes all of the insert songs that were used in the Date A Live (Anime) and the games. Date A Live Anime themes Opening Themes Ending Themes Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Themes Date A Live: Ars Install Themes Original soundtracks Date A Music First Half Date A Music First Half.jpg|''Front Cover'' Date A Music First Half part 2.jpg|''Back Cover'' This album covers the background music of episodes 1 through 6, character song for Tohka Yatogami plus the opening and ending themes of the Anime. It was released in stores on June 5, 2013. Click here for the tracklist. Date A Music Second Half Date A Music Second Half.jpg|''Front Cover'' Date A Music Second Half Back.jpg|''Back Cover'' This album covers the background music of episodes 7 through 12, character songs of Kurumi Tokisaki, Kotori Itsuka and the opening theme's orchestral version. It was released in stores on June 26, 2013. Click here for the tracklist. Date A Music Extension DateAMusicExtention Front.jpg|''Front Cover'' DateAMusicExtention Back.jpg|''Back Cover'' This album covers the remainder of background music for the first season of the Anime, character songs for Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya and Reine Murasame, plus the background music for the first game - Date a Live: Rinne Utopia. It was released in stores on August 07, 2013. Click here for the tracklist. Season 2 OST Date A "Extreme" Music Date A Extreme Music Front.jpg|''Front Cover'' Date A Extreme Music Back.jpg|''Back Cover'' This album covers the background music of Season 2, episodes 1 through 4, character songs for the Yamai Twins, Yoshino and Miku Izayoi, as well as the opening and ending themes for the second season. It was released in stores on July 23, 2014. Click here for the tracklist. Date A "Impressive" Music Date A Impressive Music Front.jpg|''Front Cover'' Date A Impressive Music Back.jpg|''Back Cover'' This album covers the background music of Season 2, episodes 5 through 10, character songs of Miku Izayoi, additional character song for Kurumi Tokisaki as well as the orchestral version of the Season 2 opening theme. It was released in stores on July 23, 2014 Click here for the tracklist. Date A "Happy" Music Date A Live Happy Music (Shido).jpg|''Front Cover'' Date-a-live-2-date-a-happy-music-365585.png|''Back Cover'' This album covers the background music for the second game - Date A Live: Ars Install, additional character songs for Tohka Yatogami and Kotori Itsuka. It also includes the first character song for Shido Itsuka. It was released in stores on August 20, 2014 Click here for the tracklist. Movie Soundtrack Date A Live The Movie: Mayuri Judgment - Original Soundtrack Cover.jpg|''Cover'' This album covers the background music of Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement. It was released in stores on October 14, 2015. Click here for the tracklist. Date A Live The Movie: Mayuri Judgment - Character Song Album “Music Judgement” Date A Live MJ ALL.jpg|''Cover'' This album contains the character song for the main female characters of Date A Live The Movie: Mayuri Judgement. It was released in stores on February 24, 2016. Click here for the tracklist. Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Main Theme Song: Invisible Date Date A Live MJ ALL.jpg|''Cover'' This album contains the main ending theme song for the movie, Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement. It was released in stores on August 19, 2015. Click here for the tracklist. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Game Category:Browse Category:Insert Songs